1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to substituted 1,3,4-thiadiazol-2-yl-4-hydroxy-1-methyl-2-imidazolidinone, particularly to the 3-[5-[1-(nitrophenoxy), -alkyl, -alkynyl, -alkenyl, or haloalkyl]-1,3,4-thiadiazol-2-yl]-4-hydroxy-1-methyl-2-imidazolidinone compounds.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The prior art describes imidazolidinones, but the prior art is silent concerning the novel herbicidal compounds described herein and their use to control the weeds described herein.